A technology for measuring a position and direction specialized in walking movements of a human being as a pedestrian, with use of self-contained sensors (e.g. acceleration, gyro, magnetic, pressure sensors) worn on the hips, toes and the like of the human being is called Pedestrian Dead Reckoning (PDR), and has been well studied from the past (Non Patent Literature 1).
In PDR, outputs of the self-contained sensors are analyzed in view of constraints in the walking movements of the human being, and a motion vector or a motion velocity vector of the pedestrian is estimated one by one and are accumulated.